


Always My Guardian Angel

by KatiaSunna



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 恋人は専属SP | My Sweet Bodyguard
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Secret Identity, Secrets, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSunna/pseuds/KatiaSunna
Summary: After moving into a new town with her daughter for Three Years, Katie faces a new challenge and realized she is the daughter of the new Prime Minister. But there are a lot more secrets being kept from one another.





	Always My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my best to update weekly but here are the first five chapters. This will continue to go on until I take a pause. If there is a long break between chapters, that means I am waiting to get enough money to pay for the next chapters. Since they added in the Love365 and deleting all the standalone apps for Voltage, I will have to save up on the next parts of the story. So far, I have bought a bundle of stories up to the a little after the honeymoon part so you'll get a lot of weekly updates.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Voltage and Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters.

Katie was finishing up her errands she had to take care of. The last thing on her list to do before picking up her toddler daughter at the daycare was to get fabrics. Since she already took over her grandfather’s company, she shared the CEO title with her uncle who happily shared the responsibilities. This way, Katie can spend more time with her daughter and do her schoolwork.

The company is a tall building with many departments. You can name one or two. Katie is the head of both the science and fashion departments. She still attends college for her business and fashion degree so she can open up her own fashion line so she can leave the company to her uncle. 

She knows how her future is going to go. She is the guardian of the Sun. She is like Sailor Moon in a way. She was a princess from her kingdom with Sailor Guardians to protect her. She would take the throne in Queen Aurora’s place. She wished she knew more about her past life mother. In her past life, she died shortly after giving birth to a third child (second pregnancy). She has spoken to Hikari, who is the reincarnation of her past life twin. She would rather live a normal life and let Katie become queen in their mother’s place. That could happen within the next few years.

For her daughter, Karie was from a teen pregnancy. Katie wasn’t happy about her previous boyfriend who went back to his world. Katie was guilty that she never got to tell him about her pregnancy. She had turned seventeen back then when Karie was born. During the years, Katie did receive help from her fellow guardians to help take care of the little one while she’s at school. She has never thought of dating again. She might start dating again one day if she can find Mr. Right.

While heading to the fabric store at the mall, she overheard the announcement about a new prime minister. 

“Today, Japan celebrates the election of the youngest prime minister in history, Ryoichiro Hiraizumi!” the announcer said. 

Katie wasn’t too keen on politics. If anyone had asked her a political question, she wouldn’t be able to answer it right away. She doesn’t like to listen to the news about it either. She often likes to watch drama, romance, and other such. This includes children shows that her daughter would watch for an hour.

‘The youngest prime minister in history, I do wish him the best.’

“Excuse me, Miss? Can you help me?” a voice being Katie said. Katie turned to see a man with a mask standing there. Funny, usually bad guys with masks would wait for no crowds. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

“Sorry, I’m in no position to help someone like you,” Katie said sternly, readying herself, ‘good thing that Makoto and Haruka taught me some self defense.’

The man grinned and pointed a gun at her. She glared at him.

“Just come with me and don’t do anything foolish.” He said.

‘Why is he after me? He doesn’t look like one of the monsters the guardians and I fought against. This one is completely human’ Katie thought. 

“Kiyoko! Long time, no see?” a feminine voice called out. Katie turned to see a woman standing there. Katie became confused. Who is she? “Have you forgotten? It’s me, Sora! You have a bad memory”

Katie doesn’t know anyone by the name of Sora but she’ll go along with it. She even hardly uses the name Kiyoko. It may be her real name but she prefers to be called Katie by everyone else. If this woman is coming to get her out of this mess, she’ll let her.

The woman got in between her and the man. Katie got a little worried that this woman would get hurt. 

“My friend doesn’t like it if you are hitting on her.” She said and the man lunges at her. Katie quickly moved to aside and the woman got the man in a pinch. She held his arm behind him. 

“Seems like I can learn some things from her,” Katie said to herself and heard some shots fired from the man’s gun.

“Ahhh! Someone has a gun!” a random citizen cried out and the people started to flee the scene. 

The man got out of the grip and ran off. 

“Damn,” Sora said and looked towards Katie, “Guess I have no choice. Come with me.”

Katie felt her hand being grabbed and pulled towards the woman. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Kiyoko…” she said. 

“How do you know my name?!” Katie demanded.

Just as she asked the question, a strong gust of wind was blown and Katie looked up. ‘A helicopter… what the heck?’

“Perfect timing,” Sora said. 

“Quick, get in!” a man with dark brown hair said. Sora lifted Katie up and the other man got her in. Just as Sora was into the helicopter, they took off. 

Katie glared at the two. She was kidnapped by them. (not really kidnapped)

“Great timing, Subaru, I knew I could count on you,” Sora said happily. 

“You let him get away,” the man, Subaru said, “the chief won’t be happy about this.”

“The place was crowded! I didn’t want to draw a lot of attention.” 

‘Do they squabble this much?’ Katie thought and looked out the window. She has places she needs to be and a daughter to take care of. Why is this happening to her? She felt some arms wrap around her. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Subaru hugging her.

“Unhand me!” she yelled and pushed him away. 

“You must be scared,” Subaru said. “Everything is fine.” 

“I’m not scared at all,” she retorted. 

“Here, have some chocolate,” a male with dirty blonde hair said as he held out a piece of it.

“I don’t eat chocolate,” she said. 

“You don’t like sweets?” 

“I do but not chocolate.” 

Soon the helicopter lands on a platform near a residence. 

Subaru helped Katie get out of the helicopter, “We’re at the Prime Minister’s residence now.”

‘The Prime Minister…?’ Katie wondered. 

“You’ll have to meet with our superior now, ” Subaru said and the three lead Katie right into the building. She was greeted by an older gentleman who looked to be in his late 20’s.

“Miss Hoshiyo, It’s nice to meet you. I’m Daichi Katsuragi,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you too, I guess,” Katie said. 

“I’m sorry for how today’s events went for you. It must have been a shock,” he said sincerely. 

“Well I never thought I would get threatened and kidnapped by your men. I don’t know why I’m here though.”

“I do ask you to trust us. We are here to guarantee your safety.”

“I see, so why was I brought here in the first place?” 

Soon a knock was heard a young man came into the room. When he eyed Katie, he thought she looked familiar. 

“You look like my friend Naomi,” he said. Katie didn’t show her expression when she heard the name of her twin sister in this life. No one knows that Katie has a twin except for her fellow sailor guardians.

“I do, huh?” Katie said.

Another knock was heard on the door and a woman who looked to be a secretary opened the door. 

“Katsuragi, the Prime Minister is waiting,” she said.

“Thank you. Miss Hoshiyo, will you follow me to the prime minister’s office?” the Chief asked and Katie followed him. She is going to meet someone very important and it’s the new prime minister of Japan. 

She went into the office and the Prime Minister, Ryouchiro Hiraizumi, was waiting for her. 

“You are.. Kiyoko?” he asked. 

Katie nodded, “Yes sir! It’s an honor to meet you.”

“I’m sorry for surprising you” he said. “You live by yourself?”

“Yes, I have been living by myself for 5 years since my grandfather passed. I started living with him when I was six after my mother and stepfather died in the car accident.”

“So much heartbreak for someone so young,” Hiraizumi said as Katie gave him a confused look, “I know you probably won’t believe me but… you’re my real biological daughter”

Katie’s eyes widened. This man is her father? It could make sense why she never knew her father in this life. Her Earth mother never mentioned her father while she dated her new boyfriend. Her supposed to be stepfather changed her and the only other person she was close with was Naomi. Now meeting someone who says he is her father. She can see some traits she got from him.

“I dated your mother, Sayuri, when we were in high school together. We didn’t expect you to become a part of our lives but we were so happy that you did. I wanted to marry her but my parents were against it. I tried to beg them but Sayuri broke the relationship off with me and left, leaving nothing for me to contact her,” He said, full of emotion and truth, “I really did loved your mother. And I’ve always wanted to see you”

Katie felt sorry for him. Her face softened a bit. 

“I really don’t hate you for not being in my life. I really wanted to know who my biological father is.”

“Miss Hoshiyo, there is a matter that you need to be aware of. You could be in danger,” Katsuragi says calmly. 

“Why is that?” Katie asked. 

“It’s because you are my daughter,” the prime minister says. 

“How did you know about me?”

“A few days back, the prime minister’s car was bugged with a very latest type of technology. We don’t know how long it’s been there. They did found out about you,” Katsuragi explained.

‘Are they after me to lure out the Prime Minister?’ Katie thought.

“We received a threatening message that if we didn’t give into their demands, they would take your life.”

“I see,” Katie said before her words turned into thoughts, ‘I’m the Prime Minister’s weak Spot. I’m his weakness.’

A knock came on the door and the secretary opened, “Prime Minister, you have a phone call from the chief cabinet secretary.”

“Please excuse me. Would you please continue briefing my daughter?” Hiraizumi asked Katsuragi and the chief nodded. 

Katsuragi lead Katie into another room.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” the chief started.

“It’s fine. It’s certainly not what I expected. My grandmother always taught me to expect the unexpected. ”

“Would consider living here? We have 24 hour security”

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t be necessary. I’m almost 20 years old and have been living alone since when I was fifteen and I would still like to live in my apartment”

“I know that this is all sudden and believe it that you are the only daughter of the prime minister. He does love you like any father would love his own daughter. Please let him be a father to you.”

A knock was heard and Kaiji came in along with the other man who offered her chocolate.

“Is she feeling any better,” he asked. Katie narrowed her eyes. She knows him from somewhere. She remembered seeing him singing a duet with her friend Minako.

“You look familiar somehow..” Katie said. “Didn’t you sing that duet with idol Minako Aino?”

“You know Minako?”

“Yes, she is one of my friends from high school,” Katie said.

“Yeah. Im Mizuki Fujisaki. I actually quit being a singer last year and changed jobs. Now I’m a bodyguard.”

“Oh…”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” a voice said. It was vaguely familiar. “Miss Hoshiyo, I’m Sora Hirosue.”

‘Sora…. Wait…. He was that young woman who saved me.’

“You look pale, are you alright?” Sora asked as he reached and stroked her cheek. She sent a glare to him with the look that says “Don’t you dare hit on me.”

“Your glare is kinda cute,” Sora said. 

Another knock came on the door and another bodyguard came in. Katie looked up and recognized him from the helicopter. She only got his first name, Subaru. 

“Sora, please keep in mind that this lady is a client,” Subaru says. 

“I know, I know…” Sora mumbled. 

“I’m Subaru Ichiyanagi,” Subaru started before Sora butted in. 

“Oh Subaru’s the best bodyguard we’ve got. Best of all, his father is the police superintendant!”

‘And someone who can’t their mouth shut,’ Katie thought, referring to Sora. 

“I’m capable of introducing myself. You’re not used to being around other men, right?” Subaru asked as he got close to Katie’s face.

“Last time I’ve been around a man was four years ago. I never thought of dating again since that day he left. And do you have to be so close to my face?” Katie said giving him a stare.

“Alright miss Hoshiyo. I believe you have met the top class bodyguards here. Since you do live on your own, I’ll let you choose one of them to be your personal bodyguard,” Katsuragi said.

“Can I have a few minutes to think?” 

“Sure and you can let me know of your decision.”

Katie went to stand alone in the corner to think of her decision. Everyone says that Subaru is the best bodyguard there is so…

‘I need to choose. Who should I pick? It has to be someone I can depend on. And hopefully won’t give me a hard time.’ 

“I’ve made up my mind now,” Katie said turning back around.

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda thought that Katie/Sailor Sun doesn't know much about her parents since she was mostly raised by her grandfather. I thought my Sailor OC would be perfect for the story here. remember this is AU cause in Sun's real story, I don't know about her real dad yet. >.>  
> Also another character is mentioned: Naomi. Yes, I created Naomi as the twin sister of Katie. Both girls became separated shortly after their mother died when they were six years old.


End file.
